gold_coast_trading_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
D20 Roll System
D20 Roll System The D20 Roll System is for those players who enjoy the tabletop feel of roleplay. In some events DMs will be asking for rolls. While it is not mandatory, it is up to the DM to decide whether something succeeds or fails, in all cases. Chosing not to roll leaves this entierly up to the DM however, with a roll the DM have a bit more to go on in regards to weighing up character specialisations. However if characters are not roleplaying to the standard of their specialisation, a DM can chose to fail rolls, even if they succeded. In the end, it is up to you as a player to make sure that your characters attributes is added to any roll, not the DMs. Below follows the description of this system. As well as a template you can use to add to your Character sheets. Attributes: Distribute 10 points across the attributes and receive the amount of skill modifiers per attribute as listed below, then add those together for your sheet. Half skill points are rounded down. All characters receive a base 1 Health (HP) and 1 Magicka (MP) Skills: Skills are gained from putting points in attributes, below is a list of all current skills and what attributes they belong to. Magicka: Magicka works differently from other skills. Casting a spell does not require a roll, but can also not critically succeed or fail. Casting a spell requires Magicka Points, supplied by Intelligence, Personality and WIllpower, additionally Intelligence decides how much magicka is refreshed between battles during events. Single Target spells require 1 MP while an AOE Spell requires 2 MP to cast. In PvP a casters MP bonus roll is faced against the defenders defence skill. Traits and Heroic Ability: Traits are tailored by each player to fit their character, a small passive bonus to certain skills, attributes or rolls in certain situations. Traits that affect rolls or skills in obscure or rare conditions can also be allowed to be more powerful than ones that traits that will see frequent use. A Heroic Ability is a powerful skill that can only be activated once per event, once more it is tailored to fit the character. They can be either an ability you activate when you want, or a powerful conditional ability. Trait Examples: * Amphibious Guerilla: +2 to all rolls when submerged in water * Animal Friend: +4 to speechcraft when persuading animals. * Acrobat: +1 Dodge * Born under the Serpent: Increase critical rolls to 19 and 20, but critical fails to 1 and 2. * Riposte: +2 to attack following a successful defense roll. * Stendarr’s Might: +1 vs Undead, Daedra and Werewolves. Heroic Ability examples: * Inner Peace: Once per event, fully restore magicka. * Cleave: Swing your axe and automatically inflict 1 DMG to multiple opponents. Equipment: Item Budget Table Table belows shows item budgets for creating weapons and armour, a “cap” is the highest bonus a piece of equipment can give to a single stat, for example an Uncommon One-handed weapon has 3 points to distribute, but can only give max +2 to a single skill like Melee Attack. A skill point (SP) is a bonus towards one of the skills under attributes, like Melee Attack, Dodge or Lockpicking, while an attribute point (AR) is a bonus towards an entire attribute like Strength or Intelligence. HP and Endurance can only be provided by Armour and trinkets. A character can at any one time only receive bonuses from: 1 Weapon (or 1 Handed and Shield), 1 Armour and 1 Trinket. A character can still ICly be equipped with more, but has to make it very clear to fellow players and the DM that they change equipment, which will only give their effects after an ended defensive turn. Items Upgrade: Everyone working within the GCTC have the possibility to select from a vast array of the common items. A character may recive uncommon, rare or artifacts to use as an act of commendation for exemplary work within the company. However, the item they use is still considered company property. And if deemed that a character is untrustworthy or incapable, the uncommon, rare or artifact might be removed as an act of reprimand '''or as a '''measure of security. Its important to remember that rare and artifacts are limited. The company might send out adventurers to retrive more to fill their vaults with. Item Access: * Uncommon: Each officer of the various divisions (Mercantile, Cohort, Maritime) along with the Deputy and Factor have the access to commendate Uncommon items from the secured armoury. * Rare: To be reward a rare item, your characters work have to been impressive enough for the Deputys attention. The rare items may be rewarded by either the Deputy or the Factor who both have access to such vaults. * Artifact: These items often only have one of its kind within Tamriel. In order to being given allowance to use such an artifact, the Factor must consider your character both trustworthy and capable enough to wield such an artifact. Only the Factor have access to the vault of artifacts. Character Sheet Template and Examples: Template for the skillsystem: In order to copy the below section to your character page go to here and press "edit" and copy everything in the source into the source code of your character page. In order to easily assign the points and see the skills affected visit this spreadsheet: